Date: Not Just A Word Anymore
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony realizes something pretty important...only posted for a short reference to Iron Man 2099. One-shot, Pepperony.


As Rhodey and Tony sat in the armory, Rhodey doing his homework and Tony playing his handheld video game, Pepper walked in and sat beside Tony.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Pepper greeted.

"Meh." Tony muttered as he focused on his video game.

"Wow. Meh. So interesting…" Pepper teased.

"Oh, you know how he gets when he's playing his game." Rhodey commented.

"I know, I just like messing with him." Pepper responded.

"So, Tony, you going to acknowledge my presence at all?" Pepper asked.

"Meh." Tony grunted.

"I'm thinking of making out with you right now just to get your attention, thoughts?"

Now THAT got his attention.

"What?" He said, pausing his game.

"Hah, I knew that'd get your attention."

"No, seriously, what'd you say?" Tony asked, very confused.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it…I'll be right back…" Pepper said, suddenly standing and leaving to get some air.

"What's up with her?" Tony asked. Rhodey smacked his palm on his forehead, sighing and shaking his head.

"Dude, for a genius, you can be really dumb sometimes." Rhodey said.

"What? What am I missing? Tell me!" Tony asked, very confused.

"T, it's so obvious. She's been all over you lately, and you're telling me you haven't noticed?"

"No, I haven't."

Rhodey sighed.

"Dude, you drive her nuts. She does everything to try and get you to notice her and you don't notice at all." Rhodey explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Nevermind…" Rhodey said with a sigh. Tony put down his video game.

"No, seriously, tell me."

"Let me ask you something, Tony, do you like Pepper?"

"What? Do I LIKE her?"

Tony paused to think about it. He thought of his answer carefully. Now that he thought about it, he did notice that Pepper had been acting a bit strange lately. And now that he thought about it, every time she started acting weird, it made his heart race and gave him a weird feeling in his stomach that for the life of him, he could never recognize. But now it all became clear to him.

"Maybe…"

"Tony."

"Fine, I do, a little."

"Tony…"

"Okay, more than a little."

Rhodey gave him a look that said 'Tony!'

"ALRIGHT, a lot! She drives me crazy and I haven't realized it until now but I think I'm in love with her!" Tony explained.

"That's more like it." Rhodey said, noticing that Pepper had come back into the room. Tony looked over to the door to see her standing there, frozen in shock. He blushed vividly.

Rhodey stepped out quietly to head home so he could leave them alone for a while.

"Tony…do you mean that?" Pepper asked. Tony stood, walking over to her before he responded.

"Uh, yeah. Rhodey made me think about everything I haven't noticed lately and I kinda feel really stupid…" Tony explained. He paused and took her hands in his. Pepper looked into his eyes, very confused.

"Look, Pep, I think I know now that I really have feelings for you, and I really hope I'm not making myself look stupid right now, because I don't think I could go very long without you anymore…" Tony explained. Pepper smiled.

"Oh, Tony, that's so sweet!" Pepper exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Tony placed his hands on either of her cheeks, drawing her face I front of his. But before he could kiss her, she placed her finger over his lips.

"Ah ah ah, I think you owe me a proper date first, mister." She said with a taunting smile. Tony smiled and held out his hand.

Tony cleared his throat and held out his hand to her.

"Pepper Potts, I'd be elated if you would accompany me to dinner and a movie tonight." Tony asked formally. Pepper smiled and took his hand.

"I'd love to."

So, together, the two left for their date.

~…~

After dinner and a movie, Tony was walking Pepper home and they were talking.

"Look, Pep, I'm really sorry that I didn't realize any of this sooner. I realize I probably drove you crazy with my obliviousness." Tony explained.

"Oh, I can't blame you, Tony. After all, you have like, no experience with girls. Besides Whitney…ugh." Pepper said. Tony chuckled.

"Don't worry about her anymore, Pep, you're my girl."

Pepper smiled at this.

"Look, Pep, I'm really glad we did this. I-I know I've probably said this before, but I can't live without you."

As Tony brought Pepper up to her apartment after their date, they stopped in front of the front door to say goodnight.

"I had so much fun tonight. I'm really glad we did this." Pepper said.

"I had fun too. I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." Tony responded.

"Because you're completely oblivious?"

Tony chuckled at the comment.

"Well, I hope we can do this again real soon." Tony said. Pepper smiled.

"Me too." Pepper responded with a smile.

They were silent for a moment before Pepper reached up and kissed Tony. Tony immediately placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed back passionately.

Before retracting into her apartment, she smiled and said,

"Suddenly date's not just a word anymore, huh?"

Tony smiled, recalling the memory she had referred to.

"Goodnight, Pepper." Tony said, letting her close her apartment door before beginning his walk home.

**I know, this was rather bland, and actually kind of random and sudden too, but I wanted to write it for the last couple lines. A very minute reference to Iron Man 2099, but it was fun, so oh well. Review?**


End file.
